Today it is common to be presented with information on a display when using a terminal such as a transaction terminal, a cash dispenser, a ticket machine or the like at e.g. a train station or an airport, or a terminal at a fuel dispensing unit at a petrol station. The terminals may allow user interaction by pressing buttons, or if the display is a touch sensitive display, by touching the display at specified positions.
In order to make the display visible to a user, and in case of a touch sensitive display also accessible by the user, the display will be subject to an ambient environment in which substances such as liquids or grease may get in contact with the display and user interaction may wear the display.